


Texts

by wolftrapvirginia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftrapvirginia/pseuds/wolftrapvirginia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another deployment, Brad learns Nate just got into Harvard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

Ray tells me congratulations are in order. The liberal dicksucks finally got their heads out of their asses. Sir. - Brad

You’re back! And thanks, I guess I shouldn’t even ask how Ray found out. - Nate

Stateside in 10 hrs Sir. And I would always advise it. - Brad

Have a good flight. Should warn you, there’s a massive snowstorm all over the East Coast. I’m on my third pair of gloves. - Nate

California, Sir. The only storm will be in Ray’s teacup. - Brad

Must you be so cruel, Sgt. Where is your layover? - Nate

Intend to supply me with mittens, LT? - Brad

Is this your intricate way of asking me for Harvard memorabilia? I’ll do my best. - Nate

Look at that, using those three syllable words like a true crown prince wunderkind of the Ivy League. Actually, two Ivys now. Was it two for the price of one? - Brad

I wish. And as much as I appreciate your merciless scorn, where is the layover, Brad? - Nate

Merciless? Sir I’m merely appealing to your sense of taste but I have no doubt you’ll fill the role of a proud upper class liberal as well as you did the role of our platoon babysitter in Iraq. - Brad

And it’s Boston. - Brad

Was hoping you might say DC. I'm here till next month on an internship... - Nate

Why? - Brad

Why I took the internship? - Nate

No, Sir. Why did you want me to fly through DC. - B

I'm no longer your commanding officer and my name is Nate. -Nate

And I could buy you a cup of coffee. And mittens! DC is rich with history, and very picturesque despite the snowstorm. - Nate

Brad? - Nate

I have to go to the gate. I'll be right back. Sorry. - B

Sure. Is your plane boarding? We could always talk later, when you're stateside. - Nate

I changed my ticket. I'll be in DC in 11 hours, my layover is for the whole day tomorrow, until zero hundred hours local. - Brad

Are you serious? You better be serious. I'll go clean the clutter out of my apartment! I would love to show you the Washington Monument. Or we could go ice skating or something. -Nate

Ice skating, Sir? Really? I have to turn my phone off now. Later. _Nate_. - Brad

I'll see you soon, Brad. - Nate


End file.
